Obstacles
by blueeyedfreak62
Summary: Im not very good at story writing but I got a good idea and decided to write it. Yay! R&R Bella and Jacob want to be together but then Seth imprints on Jacob's Bella. Can their love push through?
1. Loving Jake

Disclaimer: I own none of the twilight characters and I cry every night because of it. Waahh!! They are Stephenie Meyer's. But I do own Luna, Bliss, and soon to be person. Please Read and Review!! It would mean the world to me!!

"Jake, please, _please_ just pick up the phone. We _need _to talk," I begged, though I knew it was useless. He was so mad. It's not like it was my fault or anything. I don't control Edward. I slowly flipped my phone shut and sighed, eyeing it and hoping I'd get a call.

"Come on, Bella. You have spent too many hours waiting for him. He'll call when he's ready to talk!" Luna exclaimed, rubbing my back and pulling the phone from my hand. She shoved it into my pocket and I took a deep breath, turning to face her. She wrapped her arms around me and I fought tears, shaking my head. It wasn't fair.

"Okay, I'm good!" Bliss exclaimed, coming out from the hallway. She had spent two hours in the bathroom and neither of us asked why. She was being so secretive lately and we just let it go. It would be better not to get her temper up.

"Let's shop!" Luna exclaimed, dragging me out to the silver mustang convertible parked in the driveway. Luna liked to drive in style and so Bliss and I had gotten the car for her for her birthday a month before.

I sat in passenger's seat while Bliss hung out in the back and Luna drove. I stared out the window. Today, it was sprinkling so we had to have the cover up for the car, which sucked. I liked having the wind in my ears so I didn't hear my thoughts or anything. But there was no wind for today.

When we had been through two malls in Seattle, we headed out for lunch at Taco Bell. We each had a large stomach so our meal cost around 50 bucks, not including Bliss heading back up for seconds. Luna and I groaned and I raised my eyebrows over at her.

"Hey, I saw a cute little store just next door on our way over. Mind if I go?" I asked Luna and she shrugged just as Bliss wandered back over.

"I'll watch Bliss. You call us if you need anything," Luna told me and I nodded, quickly throwing away my trash and heading out the front door. I flipped my hood over my brown hair and went to walk when I bumped into someone. I groaned as I tumbled to the ground and I felt my butt being soaked. I had sat in a puddle. I balled my fists, ignoring the russet brown hand that was held in front of me. I looked up at the tall man and froze as my hood fell off of my head.

"J-Jacob?" I stuttered and he growled, storming past me into the restaurant. I recognized Quil and Embry behind him as they followed him like puppies. I grabbed Quil's arm and he looked down at me with sad eyes.

"Bella…" Quil muttered and I glanced into Taco Bell at Jacob, whom had his back turned to me. I smiled up at Quil and then went back to angry.

"Tell that stupid little puppy that I want to talk to him," I snapped, trying to sound soft to Quil but mean to Jacob. Quil nodded and headed in as I stormed over to the little store. I sighed deeply before heading in and then I pushed the door open. A little bell went off above me and the woman came from behind the counter and smiled at me.

"Hello, Miss. Are you looking for anything in particular?" she asked me and I shook my head. "Well, if you need anything, I'm just behind the counter." I nodded, smiling at her as I headed over to the clearance rack.

I wasn't pregnant or anything but I wish was. I can't even kids and it tears me up to think about it. I pulled out a newborn outfit with a wolf on the front and laughed. How ironic. I tossed it over my arm and continued shopping through the clothing. Maybe I'd just adopt a kid. Though, telling them about the werewolves and vampires would be difficult. And since they would be surrounded by it, they'd need to know. I just wouldn't want to drag a child into a life like that if I had a choice.

My phone screamed at me and I jumped, looking down as I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Bliss.

"Hey! What store did you go into?" her high-pitched voice asked and I scrambled to the counter, quickly placing all the items on the counter.

"I'll be back at Taco Bell in a minute! Bye!" I exclaimed, hanging up the phone. The cashier looked at me confused but said nothing as she rang up my items. I quickly paid and grabbed my bags of baby clothes. The girls would flip out on my on why I bought baby clothes when no one was having a baby. I flipped my hood up and pushed open the door. I headed back over to Taco Bell and Bliss and Luna were already standing at the car.

"What'd you buy?" Bliss asked and I shrugged, lifting the trunk as Luna popped it and throwing my bags into the trunk and then hopping into the front seat. We were about to pull out of the parking lot when Jacob wandered out of Taco Bell. I growled, whipping open my door and getting out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" I heard Luna shout but I ignored her, storming over to the large, black trunk that I assumed was Embry's. It matched him. Jacob had his fists balled at his sides and I ground my teeth, my hand slipping across his face with a loud smack. Jacob began shaking and I grinned up into his eyes, Embry and Quil gripping his arms and dragging him away.

"Bella! What are you doing?!" Quil exclaimed and I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Hey, Jakey, honey, I'll meet you back at your house, okay?" I told him, turning on my heel and heading to the car. "We'll fight there!" I slammed the door shut and Luna drove off.

"Do you have a death wish?!" Bliss exclaimed from behind me and I threw my head back, laughing so hard. Luna smacked me and I growled.

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of him when I get to his house," I snapped. "And then when he's calm again, I'm going to talk to him." I grinned over at Luna and she sighed as we headed to La Push.


	2. Truth

Disclaimer: I own none of this except Luna, Bliss, and soon to be person. Read and review!!

"Come on, Bella. Let's just head home. This is suicidal," Bliss told me and I laughed, opening my door. I poked my head back into the car and grinned at her.

"Come on, Bliss," I mocked playfully. "I'm not a fragile human anymore." I heard her sigh before I shut the door. I leaned against the side of the car, pulling my hair back into a ponytail. The black truck pulled up and my heart nearly stopped. He would be so mad and I was so ready.

"Ah, Bella. So nice to see you," Jacob snapped as he slammed the door on Quil's face. I heard a growl and I laughed.

"Don't lie, Jacob. We both know you hate me," I reminded him and his eyes turned to slits. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "Come on, Jake. Just get some good hits on me and then we won't have to do this again."

"No," he stated blandly and I glared at him. "I won't hit you, Bella."

"Don't feed me that crap. I'm not some breakable toy anymore," I growled, slowly yanking my shirt off to reveal my purple tank top. I heard Jacob grind his teeth together and I giggled, wandering up to him and touching his cheek. He lightly pushed me back and Quil finally appeared beside him. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella! What are you thinking you're going to do?" Quil asked and I giggled again, circling Jake. His skin felt so cold to me and I felt him cringe away. I could read the confusion on his face. I took a few steps back and quickly yanked off my pants before I exploded into a million pieces. I shook out my brilliant white fur and I heard a car door slam. I turned to see Luna rip apart as well and wander up next to me.

_What do you think he's thinking? _Luna asked but not before another wolf's voice ripped into our minds,

_Get the pack, Jared. There's another wolf on our land. _I barked a laugh when I realized it was Sam. Luna tilted her head over to me and then looked over at Quil and Jacob. I barked at Jacob, pointing my head towards the forest but he still seemed frozen. I took a snap at Quil's ankle and Quil busted into his wolf form as well. I grinned.

_Sam's coming._ I told Quil.

_How can I hear you? _Quil wondered and I scratched my ear.

_I can hack into any pack's thoughts but they can't hear me unless I will it_. Quil nodded in understandment and I turned to see Jacob finally in his beautiful wolf form. I shook my fur again to get rid of the rain and noticed Embry step out of the van.

_Um…B-bella… W-who is _that_?_ Luna asked me in my head and I turned to look at her. Oh crap. I knew that look.

_EW! LUNA! EW! THAT IS GROSS!_ I screamed and she flinched away, as did Quil. Quil barked a laugh and I glared at him.

_What? I know that look. I've had that look._ I nearly got sick but then I heard a growl and three wolves stepped out of the forest. I backed up towards Luna as Sam phased. I blinked twice and then turned away, disgusted. I did _not_ just see Sam naked.

_Guys, that's Bella. I think she's a bit grossed out_, Quil told them and I thanked the Lord. I heard a chuckle.

"Sam, that's Bella," Embry told him and I looked at Luna, who was still staring at him. I glanced at Embry and he stared back at Luna. I shivered.

"Bella? But… How?" Sam asked and I glanced over at him, to see he had shorts on. I licked my nose, shaking off my fur again. I ran off to the car and licked the window to tell Bliss I needed the trunk open. She popped open the trunk and then hopped out to get me new clothing. The first bag she picked up was the baby-clothing bag and I hadn't realized until it was too late. I gave her a pleading look and she just set it back down, handing me a bag of clothes. I nodded, thanking her and then went to the other side of the truck where no one could see and quickly got dressed.

"How?" Sam immediately asked when I appeared from behind the car. I noticed it was just him, Luna and Embry, and I was confused.

"Well, I'm not totally positive. I think I'm part Quilette and, you see, Quilette's change, determining how much they're around vampires. Since I dated one… well, yea. You know," I explained and Sam nodded, as he understood.

"Well, would you like to come to Emily's for dinner? We need to discuss pack rules," Sam told me and I shrugged. Luna barked with joy and I glanced at Embry, still sick with the thought of him and Luna. Ew.

"Jacob, we actually need to talk," I finally told him when he was done with his meal. He sighed, looking at me and then shaking his head. I gripped his hand and pulled him away, out of the house. All the wolves had come to Emily's except Leah and Seth, due to prior engagements.

"What, Bella?" Jacob asked as we sat in the bed of his truck. I twiddled my thumbs and finally looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I love you, Jacob," I told him and he eyed my face. I blushed when his eyes landed on my lips and then he shook his head.

"Then why were you kissing the leech? You told me you two couldn't be together! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO BREAK IT OFF!" Jacob screamed and I shuddered back.

"I… I told him werewolves and vampires don't mix and he kissed me! I swear, Jake! You have to believe me!" I begged and he sighed. His hand was cold against my cheek and I leaned into it.

"Bells…" Jacob's voice seemed sweet and soft, like the Jacob I had always known. He pulled me close to him and I gazed into his deep eyes. He slowly pressed his lips against mine and I squeezed my eyes shut, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I heard someone yell and I pulled away to turn and look at Bliss. I laughed, blushing and hopping out of the bed of the truck. Jacob stood next to me (more like towered next to me) and gripped my hand in his. "Well, if you're done kissing him, we can go."

"'Bye, Jacob," I told him as I went to pull my hand away and he yanked me close to him, kissing me roughly again. Bliss made gagging sounds and Jacob pulled away, kissing me lightly one last time before allowing me to leave.

"Luna! Come on!" I exclaimed as I peeked my head into the house. Luna groaned and went to get up off of the couch but fell back, giggling. I heard another groan, this one deeper and I growled. "Get off of Embry!" There were catcalls and I laughed as I wandered out to the car. Jacob hugged me tightly before heading inside and Luna came out and we left.


	3. Finally together

Disclaimer: Bliss, Luna, and soon to be person are mine. The rest are not.

"Hey, Quil," I laughed at Quil's dorky voice through the phone.

"Ah, hey Bella!" Quil exclaimed. There was a yell in the background and then a thud and a groan. I tried to hold back my giggles.

"Please don't damage him too much," I giggled and Quil chuckled. Bliss wandered into the living room. "Bliss, hang on a second." She growled, glaring at me and then collapsed into a chair in the room.

"Hey, Bella! Can you bring Luna with you?" Embry's voice asked through the phone.

"EMBRY! QUIL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" Jacob's voice screamed and I bit my lower lip, pinching my eyes shut to keep from laughing.

"Shut up, Jacob!" Embry snapped playfully and I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Yea, I'll bring her over. Can I _please_ talk to Jacob?" I questioned and I heard a sigh and then groaning and shuffling on the other line.

"Hey, Honey. So, you're coming over today?" Jacob asked and I nodded and then realized he couldn't see me.

"Yea, I'm planning on it. What? Did Embry and Quil take over the house?" I joked and I heard his deep laughter on the other line.

"Yes, they do that over the weekends when Dad isn't home," he explained and I sighed. We would be having company then.

"Okay, well, then I'll be over soon," I told him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Isabella," he reminded me and I smiled when he used my full name. I usually would hate it but he said it in such a loving manner that it didn't actually matter. I slowly hung up the phone and turned to look at Bliss on the chair.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and legs. "Seriously, Bliss. Me and Luna worry about you."

"Well, don't. Because worrying won't fix anything," she growled back at me. My heart stung from how frigid her words felt.

"Bliss, talk to me. Something's wrong. Just talk to me," I begged and her eyes turned to slits. I noticed she clenched her fists.

"Talking won't turn back time!" Bliss screamed, tears forming in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and she shoved me back. "I'm pregnant!" I wasn't sure whether to be happy, sad, jealous, or angry. Happy because she can have a child. Sad because the child is dragged into the wolf/vampire society. Jealous because I can't have a child. Angry she didn't use protection.

"How?!" I exclaimed and she shook her head, the tears pouring out and down her red cheeks.

"I don't know, Bella! I thought my body temperature was too hot to hold anything!" Bliss exclaimed and I nodded, confused by how this happened. "What am I supposed to do?!"

"PREGNANT?!?!?!?!" A high-pitched scream came from up the stairs. Luna was immediately standing next to me and she was shaking all over.

"Let's calm down, Luna, Bliss," I told them, touching Luna's arm and she exploded into shreds. I went flying back against the wall and groaned as my back smashed the fireplace into broken bricks. Luna looked at me, fear in her eyes and then she sped out of the house, smashing through a window. She was too big for the door, as were we all.

"Bella!" Bliss cried as she ran over next to me. I moaned as I tried to sit up. I'd be healed by sundown.

"Call… the insurance company. Tell them a wolf broke into our house. One of those giant ones. They need to come repair it," I told her and she nodded, grabbing the phone. "I have to go find Luna. You stay here." I exploded and jumped out the hole that Luna had created.

Bella: _Luna, come on. Where are you?_

Luna: _Bella, I'm scared._

Bella: _Why?_

Luna: _First off, do you know what we do? We phase. Do you know how damaging that could be to the one child we get?_

Bella: _Oh…_

Luna: _It's not just that either. Think about it. We're dragging another child into this demonic world. What kind of life is that? Phasing without control when you get mad? Bella, it's not fair to him._

Bella: _I know, Luna. But we can't do anything now._

Luna: _Plus! What if she has a miscarriage or this kid rips out of her or something like vampire children do? Maybe she can heal from the ripping out physically. But she won't heal emotionally, mentally. Who would we go to with a miscarriage?_

Bella: _Luna, we don't have much of a choice now. It's too late to change the past and not one of us believes in abortion. We haven't even found out who the father is yet. We need to visit Jacob. He'll know more than us._

Luna: _So we're just going to leave Bliss at home? By herself? PREGNANT?!_

Bella: _Good point. Let's go pick her up and then visit the guys._

We darted back to the house and waited for the repairmen to get there and then headed to La Push.

"Bella! I was about to get worried!" Jacob exclaimed as he yanked me up into a monstrous bear hug, kissing my head. He set me back down and smiled, kissing my lips.

"Sorry, um… We need to talk, Jacob," I told him and his eyes popped out.

"Bella… You know I hate those five words," he replied, fear hitting his eyes and I giggled, touching his cheek and pulling his face down to mine.

"Mmm… I love you so much, Jacob Black," I told him and he pressed his lips tightly against mine again. I squeezed my eyes shut as my arms gripped his neck and pulled him tighter to me.

"Get a room!" Quil yelled, coming out of the house with a piece of bacon in hand. I groaned, glaring at him.

"Shut up, Quil," Jacob moaned, kissing my neck and then finally releasing his tight grip on me. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Well… Bliss is pregnant."


	4. The troubles of Imprinting

Disclaimer: Only Luna, Bliss, and Bliss's baby are mine. The rest I do not own. Please R&R

"How?" Jacob asked me and then looked over at Bliss, who was just getting out of the car. She looked at the ground as she came over to us and Luna and Embry with Quil come over closer as well.

"We're not sure…" I answered and he nodded. "Bliss, can you tell us who the father is?" She shook her head quickly, which made me more suspicious. "No you can't or no you won't?"

"I won't. I swore… I swore I wouldn't speak of him or think of him ever again," she told us and I sighed, rubbing her back and pulling her into a hug.

"Bliss, he needs to know. You're about to mother his child and he should at least know. Worst comes to worst, he'll pay child support," Luna piped up and I saw Embry tighten an arm around her waist.

"Shut up, Luna! God, it's none of your business! Seth Clearwater doesn't need to pay child support!" Bliss exploded before we all went flying back as shreds of clothing went flying. I watched in amazement as she got phased halfway and then went back to human, all her clothing having holes in it. Quil was there catching her before she could fall onto the ground. We all got to her quickly and Quil walked her inside.

"Bella, call Carlisle. I'll call Seth," Jacob told me and I nodded. I quickly called Carlisle but I was too into my own little world to click in what he was saying. Something about being here soon but all I thought about was Seth Clearwater. Him and Bliss… that's weird.

"Where is she?" a deep, male voice asked as the door slammed against the wall, leaving a hole where the handle hit the wall. I turned to see Seth collapsing to the ground next to Bliss, not even giving me a glance and I shrugged, looking out the window, looking for Carlisle.

"What were you thinking?! Bliss?!" I heard Luna exclaim and I turned to see the back of Seth's head. He was shaking his head side to side.

"Shut up. You don't know anything," Seth snapped.

"Seth, when?" I finally spoke up and Seth turned to look at me. I swallowed when his deep, blue eyes caught mine and something caught in my throat. It was like I was seeing him for the first time. And all I could see was him. And then I realized what was going on. His face turned into a grimace and I felt tears attack my eyes. I shook my head, not letting my eyes leave his face for a moment.

"No… Seth… Please! SETH! NOT HER!" Jacob yelled and I knew I was right. I shook my head, quickly darting out of the house and phasing as I jumped off of the porch. I wasn't sure where I was running but anywhere but here would be great. I didn't want to think about Seth… or Jacob's face…

Sam: _Bella? Bella, what's wrong?_

I hadn't even thought of keeping the pack out of my head. I didn't care either. I replayed the scene in Sam's head and he went quiet.

Bella: _Yea, exactly._

I realized I was back at the house where the repairmen were working. I decided I couldn't go there so I headed to Emily's house.

"Um… Who might this be?" Emily asked, tilting her head at my wolf form. I tried to bear my fangs like a vampire would. "Oh… BELLA! Vampire-girl Bella! Good vampire imitation. Clothing, I assume?" I nodded and she smiled, running into the house and returning with clothing for me.

It was skimpy. A purple tank top with a jean mini skirt. Not just a mini skirt, a tiny, microscopic, barely even there mini skirt. My navel showed, which I had gotten pierced a month after phasing. I didn't have a ring in, which made me feel stupid.

"Emily, do you have, like, a navel ring?" I asked her and she nodded, handing me a box. I opened it to find a bunch.

"I pierced mine a month before I met Sam," she told me and I nodded. I pulled out a purple one and popped it in. She gave me thumbs up and then a car door slammed.

"She has to be here. She's not phased so she needs clothing. And she can't go back to the house," Luna explained and I groaned, collapsing onto the couch. I didn't want to see any one of them at the moment. Emily left the room, leaving the door wide open. I quickly shut and locked the door, collapsing in front of it and pressing my ear against it.

"Hey, Emily. Have you seen Bella?" I heard Jacob asked as the door squeaked open.

"Yes, but you can't have her until I know what's going on," Emily stated and I nibbled on my lower lip.

"Emily, I need to talk to her," I heard Seth say. I heard a grumble that sounded like Quil. I tried to pull my skirt lower but it didn't help. It was still too short for my liking.

"What's going on, Seth?" Emily demanded. I had often thought about how frustrating it must be for her not to be in the wolves' heads.

"I can't tell you until I talk to her," Seth said and I heard a groan.

"Shut up, Seth. Emily, we need to see her," Jacob said. "It's about wolfy things."

"What kind of wolfy things?" Emily pressed and there were multiple groans.

"Like, Seth imprinted on me when I'm in love with Jacob and Bliss is having his child," I snapped as I whipped the door open and it bounced against the doorstopper. Jacob's mouth dropped, as did Seth's. I clenched my hands into fists and took a deep breath as I stood in the doorway.

"Bella… you're… g-gorgeous…" Jacob stuttered and I blushed, looking at the ground. Bliss shoved in between the boys and ran up to me, hugging me. She had changed into a t-shirt that was too big for her and some sweatpants. Probably one of the guys'.

"Bella…" Bliss said, tears slipping down her cheeks and onto my shoulders. She pulled back to stare at me. "Cute belly button ring." I saw Jacob's large form tower above Bliss and she moved to the side. Jacob shoved me into the room and slammed the door shut. He clasped my face in his hands and yanked my lips towards his.

He was so angry. I could taste the anger in his lips and his hands were rough against all the bare skin he touched. His cold hands yanked me towards him by the small of my back and I closed my eyes, gripping him to me. I broke off to breathe and his lips traveled down my neck and then to my ear, nibbling it.

"I just got you back. And now I'm losing you against," he whispered, his teeth grazing my ear and I shivered. He pulled away and then stormed out of the room. I heard the doorstopper break as it slid into the wall. I knew I was crying but I didn't care. I had just lost the one person I couldn't live without.

Again.


	5. Testing

Disclaimer: I own Luna, Bliss, and Bliss' baby. That's it. Everything else is not mine. Sad but true.

"Bella… Bella, talk to me," Seth begged through the door and I just shoved my face farther into the pillow. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not Seth, not Luna, not Bliss. Not even Emily, who helped me throughout everything I have ever gone through. Well, mostly everything.

"Go away, Seth!" I shouted but I knew it wouldn't matter. Seth cared for me, probably only because of the imprint, but that still meant he didn't want me to hurt. I heard a sigh and then listened as his footsteps faded down the hallway. It only made me cry harder until I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to a knock at the door. I was disoriented and didn't know exactly where I was for a moment. And then he spoke.

"Bella, dinner," Seth told me and I moaned in agony as I remembered what had happened. I slowly unlocked the door and stepped away. Seth kicked it open lightly and stood there with a tray of food in his hand. I fell backwards onto the bed and heard Seth set the tray down. I was still at Emily's house. I had never left and she had no problem with it. I closed my eyes tightly and I felt breathing on my face. I opened my eyes to see Seth as close as can get without touching me.

"What, Seth?" I moaned, going to roll on my side away from him but he shoved my shoulder to the bed.

"Don't deny it, Bella. Yea, you love Jake. I love Bliss. But we're imprints. We can't fight that!" Seth exclaimed and tears slipped down my cheeks from the reminder. His large hands wiped them away, pulling me to sit up and then tugging me into his lap. I didn't fight because I knew he was right. You couldn't fight an imprint.

"But Seth…" I breathed, looking up at him and he sighed, tightening his grip on me and staring down at me. "It hurts."

"I know. I know. But this is something we have to get through. Together," he told me and I shook my head, not wanting to accept this.

"But I love Jake," I reminded him.

"And I love Bliss. But we can't fight nature," he replied and I used his t-shirt to wipe away tears.

"This isn't nature. This is a nightmare," I snapped and then felt him stiffen. "I didn't mean that, Seth. I'm sorry. I've just always been scared of Jake imprinting and now… it's me who imprinted…"

"I'm sorry. I truly am, Bells," he said, using my nickname that Jacob gave me. I flinched and he must've noticed because he slowly set me down beside him.

"Um… Bella… Seth… There's a bonfire tonight. Are you two coming or what?" Emily asked as she walked in. She eyed my face as I wiped away the tears and then shrugged, waiting for an answer.

"Bella? Would you mind?" Seth asked and I shook my head.

"I better get used to being public with you anyways," I told him, giggling. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You make it sound like it's torture. I'm not ugly, am I?" he asked. I could tell he was self conscious.

"You look fine, Seth. Let's just go," I told him. He intertwined our fingers and yanked me up. I realized I was still in the skimpy clothing but I didn't care. I would bet my life he liked it.

I decided I wanted to run to the bonfire in wolf form and Seth had no objections. I had tied my clothing to my ankle and then phased, as did Seth.

Bella: _Did Carlisle ever stop by to look at Bliss?_

Seth: _Yea, he was pretty quick about it. He diagnosed a werewolf child that was perfectly fine._

Bella: _That's great! Has Bliss thought of any names?_

Seth: _Not yet. But I hope it's a girl. _

Bella: _Why?_

Seth: _'Cause I don't want to end up being a hypocrite to my own son._

I barked a laugh and he shook his head as he ran beside me. I knew exactly when it turned to sand and I slid.

Bella: _I'll be right back. I need to put my clothes on in private._

Seth: _Okay, I'll see you at the bonfire._

I quickly changed into my skimpy outfit that Emily had let me borrow and headed over to the bonfire. Seth handed me a pop can and I popped it open, taking a giant swig.

"So, Seth, you're gonna be a father, huh?" Sam asked as he wandered over and I looked down, feeling very uneasy.

"Yea, I am," Seth replied, nodding. I glanced over to see Luna giggling with Embry and I actually understood what she was feeling but it was a bit weaker with Seth and I. I noticed Jacob was leaning against the cooler of drinks with a beer in hand. His arm was wrapped around Bliss' shoulders and I felt a ting of jealousy. I intertwined Seth's fingers and mine and kissed his cheek. He glanced down at me with a look of confusion on his face. I giggled and heard Sam chuckle.

"That's what imprinting does," Sam told us before wandering off. After everything calmed down and the stories began, Seth pulled me off farther down the beach. When we were about 10 yards away he stopped, turning towards me.

"Can I try something?" he asked and I knew what the meant. Edward had asked it so long ago, before this wolf thing had interfered with my life. Seth put his hands on either side of my face and slowly pulled me close to him. Our lips connected and I didn't feel anything like I did with Jacob. With him I couldn't stop myself from what I was feeling. Seth… it felt like a chore. He pulled away and kissed me again and then looked at me confused.

"Seth… I'm sorry to say, there's nothing between us," I told him and he shook his head.

"I know. There isn't even a spark. Why'd I imprint then?" Seth asked and I shrugged, glancing over to the bonfire at Jacob. I couldn't tell his expression but I knew it was pained. I felt a knife stab through my heart.

"Bella… Go." I glanced at him, confused.

"What?"

"Try it. Just… test it." I squealed, hugging Seth and then darting over to Jacob. I could tell he looked like he was in so much pain and I grinned, touching his cheek.

"Jacob, I'm in love with you and I always will be," I told him before pulling his face down to mine.


	6. Nature Laws

Disclaimer: I only own Bliss, Luna, and Bliss' baby.

A/N: Okay, so, I want to thank all my reviewers for all their help in giving me ideas and telling me what they think of it. THANK YOU!!

Fire.

Burning.

Want.

Need.

Those four words repeated themselves over and over again as I kissed Jacob. He didn't respond at first and then he did. And when he did…

Fire.

Burning.

Want.

Need.

"JACOB!" I heard a male's voice shout and then Jacob was ripped away from me and I groaned in frustration. I crossed my arms and glared at Sam.

"What do you want, Sam?" Jacob snapped, keeping his eyes on me. I chewed my lower lip, looking down at the ground. My face burned red.

"What are you _thinking_?!" he shouted and I rolled my eyes, throwing my arms up in the air.

"_I _kissed him, Sam!" I exclaimed, my hands tightening into fists and my body began to shake. I felt a warm hand on my arm but couldn't take my eyes off of Jacob and Sam.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, come on, now. It's okay. You're fine," Seth coached, whispering into my ear. I shivered and finally let my eyes trail over to Seth's face, taking a deep breath.

"What's the problem, Sam?" Jacob questioned, eyeing Seth.

"I told her she could. I told her to," Seth piped up and Sam shook his head.

"Did you ever think about what the power of the imprint will _do_?" Sam asked and we all exchanged glances, confused. The whole pack had shushed and was now listening to what had just happened.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and Sam sighed. Bliss came over and wrapped her arms around my waist and then exchanged a silent conversation with Seth but I didn't know what they were saying. She turned to look at Sam, standing next to me. Luna came and stood next to her, Embry next to her, Quil next to her, and it went on until it became a circle of the pack.

"Nature has decided Bella and Seth to be together. To love, to breed, to die together. _Nature_. And nature always wins. You can't just hop off and be with someone else, Bella. Even if you give permission, Seth. You two are meant to be together," Sam told us.

"How would you know that? It's not in any of the stories," Jacob pointed out. I heard a grunt from beside Seth and I turned to see Leah.

"Would you like to tell it, Leah?" Sam questioned and Leah rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and making a gagging noise.

"Get real," she snarled and Sam sighed. I held Bliss' hand and I noticed she held Luna's and Luna held Embry's. That was where the handholding stopped.

"Well, Pack, when I first imprinted on Emily, I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to run from it. Leah and I… we were so in love. We matched so perfectly and everything fit together… Until I saw Emily," he started.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Emily. But… I didn't want to at first. At first, I just wanted Leah but I couldn't get away from the pain Emily caused me due to the imprint. I tried to love Leah. I _tried_ as hard as I could but it ripped me up inside. I couldn't be with Leah without Emily appearing in all my thoughts.

"One day, I decided to try to ignore Emily all together while I was with Leah. For a few moments, it was simple. So easy. But then… the burning started. I didn't think the burning was all that bad, maybe just a lot of passion. And then the headache hit me. Like a hammer smashing into my head. I tried to ignore it still and it made me tense up. My hands tightened around Leah and I nearly killed her because I, myself, was being torn apart on the inside.

"Leah was in the hospital four a week, as you all know, and we told you that she was attacked by an animal. That was definitely a lie but I couldn't tell you the truth. Not even Emily knows this whole story due to me being selfish…

"Leah? Please… please forgive me for that. I wish I could've controlled it back then, before all this happened," Sam finished up and I heard a sniffle and then looked over to see big, tough Leah crying. "Bella, Jacob… I'm sorry. But it will kill both of you in the end and that will end up killing Seth."

We all stayed pretty quiet and slowly left the circle. Sam and Leah went off on a walk down the beach. My heart hurt so badly and I could tell Jacob felt the same way. I slowly wandered up to him, leaving Seth and Bliss and Luna and Embry. I wrapped my arms around him. He grunted and I dropped my arms, staring up at his pained expression.

"You knew, didn't you? You just wanted to cause me more pain… why?" he asked as he began to shake and I growled.

"You think I'd actually do that?!" I screamed but I barely had the sentence out before my clothing blew out on every side of me and I let out an ear-piercing howl. There was a snarl in front of me and I opened my eyes to see my favorite russet red wolf. I snarled and he took a snap at my leg, making me jump back.

"Bella!" Seth yelled.

"Seth! Leave them be! Don't!" Bliss begged and just as I turned to look she gripped his arm, pulling him to her. I turned my giant head to look back at Jacob and he took another snap at me.

Bella: _So, now you want to fight?_


	7. Goodbye Jake

Disclaimer: I only own Bliss, Luna, and Bliss' child. Enjoy the story!

A/N: I had to do what Sam and Leah were going to speak about. Just for a moment.

Sam's POV

We walked silently down the beach, the moonlight shining on the sand in front of us. I intertwined our fingers and Leah sighed, pulling away. I knew she loved me but hated me at the same time. It didn't matter how much I loved her or she loved me. It wasn't enough.

I had heard that phrase through Jacob's mind too many times before Edward had left. But it was true. It didn't matter how much anyone loved each other because you can't fight nature.

"What do you want, Sam?" Leah asked, returning to hard core Leah. I looked at her as we stopped and noticed a sparkle fall to the sand below us. I lifted her chin up to see tears slipping down her now red face.

"Leah… oh, Leah…" I muttered as I yanked her into a bear hug. Usually she would shove away but we were alone and it didn't matter to her. I was glad that Emily had decided to stay home and let the pack enjoy this night. I didn't want her to know about how hard I tried to run from her. At least not yet.

"It's not fair, Sam!" she cried as I felt her cold, wet tears slip onto my shirt. She gripped the t-shirt at my sides. I rocked her, petting her head and finally pulled back to look at her face.

"Leah… I love you. But it's not enough anymore… We've been away from each other too long," I told her and she nodded slowly. I let her go, lifting her chin up to the perfect angle of my face and leaned in.

"Sam… Impr-"

"I don't care. I want you to know I'll always love you," and I leaned closer, feeling the heat of our lips as they were so close to touching.

"SAM! BELLA AND JACOB ARE ABOUT TO KILL EACH OTHER!"

Bella's POV

Bella: _Come on, Jakey. Come and get me._

Jacob: _Shut up, Bella!_

"Bella!" I heard someone shout as I darted past Jacob and into the forest. I heard Jacob followed and ran until my paws hurt. As I slowed down, I heard a chuckle in my head.

Jacob: _You're pretty fast for a girl._

Bella: _I know, right?_

Jacob stopped beside me and looked at me with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. It was funny how we could hate each other one moment and then totally love each other the next.

Jacob: _I'm glad though._

To show him I was glad too, I shoved the top of my head against the bottom of his jaw. I pulled away to look at his expression but before I could get a glimpse, he was licking my ear. I shook out all the slobber from my hair and shoved him playfully

Sam: _BELLA! JACOB! WHERE ARE YOU?!_

Bella: _Not sure, Sam. But we'll be back soon enough. We're not fighting._

I blocked off my pack mind and slowly phased human and then blushed. Jacob let out a growl that sounded like a laugh and then phased as well. I looked at the ground, phasing wolf again. Jacob did the same.

Jacob: _Let's go get some clothing, okay?_

I nodded and he darted off, me following. I sped up so I was right next to him and we slowed as we approached his house. I noticed all the lights were on and a million cars were outside. I coughed a doggy cough and looked over at Jacob, who was already climbing up the side of the house in human form. I giggled at the full moon as he fell into the open window and tossed out boxers, a t-shirt, and sweatpants. I quickly phased and threw them on.

But then I was at a dilemma. Part of me told me to climb to Jacob's window and stay with him. Another part told me I needed to go inside to tell Seth I was okay. Nah, I needed to see Jacob. So I quickly climbed up to his window, slipping in and falling onto something hard. There was a groan and I looked to see Jacob underneath me, shirtless.

"Bella… I was just about to call you up," he told me and I giggled, looking at the shirtless man that I was now seated on. "Shh." I nodded and he stared up at me. He shoved me, making me fall to the bottom and having his weight on me. I coughed as I lost most of my oxygen.

"Jake… breathing needed!" I choked and he laughed, hopping up and helping me up. "I wish you would've imprinted me." I glanced up at his expression but he was looking far out into the woods. There was a howl and he sighed. Sam was probably looking for us but I didn't care.

"Bella… stay with me. The last night. One last night to hold you in my arms. Please…" Jacob begged, wrapping his arms around my waist and shoving his nose into my neck.

"I-I can't… Seth… me… you… Bliss…" I groaned, pushing back from him and turning the other way. The computer screen caught my attention. It was just on Yahoo! But there was something in the search bar.

"Bella…" Jacob said.

"Breaking imprints? Jake? You've searched how to break it?" I asked, spinning around to stare at him. He shrugged.

"Yeah, but I didn't find anything. Bella…" he said my name again, begging me to stay and I shook my head.

"We can't. I love you," I said it like I was saying goodbye. Maybe because I pretty much was. Jacob began to shake and I felt tears streaming down my face. I spun on my heel, darting out of the bedroom before I heard the large growl and then the glass break. I collapsed just down the hallway, crying my eyes out. I felt warm arms around me and turned to look at Seth.

"Bella… I love you and I don't want to see you hurt. Come on. Let's get out of here," he told me, swinging me up into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing my face into his chest.


	8. Beginning of the end

**Disclaimer: I only own Bliss, Luna, and Bliss' child.**

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter about Jacob and Bella for the age they have right now. So, enjoy it.**

I shivered in my skin as the cool wind flew into the window. It had been a week since anyone had seen Jacob. Billy was depressed and didn't want to do anything. Charlie didn't understand what was wrong with him but I did.

Jacob ran.

Usually, he would come back, but he had disconnected from the pack. No one could hear anything, not even sense him. Quil and Embry had gone out to look for him, which left Luna to play with Claire until their mates got back.

Mates.

I didn't want to be mates with Seth but I couldn't change it. I wanted to see Jacob one last time before finally accepting it. Yea, I know I said my goodbyes last time but it didn't matter. It didn't make me want him any less.

After this time, it would be over. I'd live with Seth. Bliss seemed to be taking the imprint pretty harsh but I have worked so hard to keep her occupied. But all she thinks about is how Seth gets her knocked up and then goes and imprints me. I think she secretly blames me. If I wouldn't have become a wolf, I wouldn't match him perfectly and he wouldn't have imprinted and our worlds wouldn't be crashing so fast.

"Bella?" I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a while and I turned to look at Bliss. Her face was deathly pale, which made me nervous. She was a Quilette, so she should be really tan but she wasn't really eating. That made me worry about the baby.

"Yea, Bliss?" I answered, blinking a few times. I felt pain stab through my heart as I looked up into her lifeless eyes. I nearly cried right there. And then I realized it: something wasn't right.

"We need to talk…" Bliss told me and I nodded as she sat down next to me on the bed. I eyed her. She looked so fragile.

"Well… I think… I think it'd be best if… if I moved away from Forks," she said, pausing here and there and my mouth dropped.

"No. I won't let you!" I exclaimed and she chuckled. "What's so funny? You're taking werewolves out of the city away from where we could help them!"

"It's okay, Bella. Luna, Embry, and I talked and we decided that they would come with me. And Embry will keep contact with Sam. I'm sorry, Bella. I just can't sit here and watch you and Seth… You know what this will lead to Bella. I love you. I promise to visit after he's born, okay? I love you," she said exactly as I said to Jacob. "'Bye."

I curled into a ball on my bed and began to cry when she left. My life was over.

"You couldn't find him?!" I heard Seth exclaim and I cried harder. There went Jacob… Bliss… Luna… Embry… This wasn't fair.

"Shut up, Seth! She's already in bad condition, okay? Tell her when you think she can handle it," Embry replied and I shook my head. I heard the front door shut and then heard Seth walk into the room. He crawled into bed beside me and wrapped his arms around my small body.

"I already know… he's gone…" I muttered, the tears slowing down. Seth turned me so I would look at him. He shoved his lips roughly against mine and I closed my eyes, pulling him tightly to me.

A/N: I know I left you hanging there but! Good news! There is another chapter.


	9. Unexpected Visitors

**Disclaimer: I own Luna, Bliss, and Bliss' child and Kura. Read and review!!**

"Mom! Dad! Can I please get this?!" I heard a high-pitched male's voice shout and I turned to look at a black-headed boy with dark brown eyes holding up a Nerf gun. He looked about six. I raised my eyebrow, turning to Seth.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Seth finally said. I grinned, kissing his cheek and continuing with my shopping. It was a regular Saturday for me. The one day I actually got to be with the boys and Seth.

"Why not?!" the boy cried and I looked down at the red head in the cart who looked about two. He grinned a toothy grin up at me, a binky in his mouth. I kissed his forehead as I pushed along the cart.

"Your mother has breakables!" Seth exclaimed and I noticed from the corner of my eye that Seth was pulling the boy by the hand. The boy looked angry and I shivered. Those eyes dug deep into me. "Let's go find a less dangerous toy, hmm?" I quickly finished up my shopping trip and headed up to the lines. I began to pile my stuff onto the line.

"Mama!" the redhead cried out, reaching for me. I groaned, knowing I wouldn't be able to get around the cart before he started crying. I heard the choking noises that came before and I tried to touch his head but I couldn't due to the large cart.

"Matt! What are you crying about? Daddy's right here," Seth said as he pulled Matt out of the cart. Matt giggled, gripping onto his Daddy's shirt and I was so thankful.

"So what dangerous toy are we getting Lake?" I asked and Seth held up some silly putty. I loved that when I was a kid. "Don't get it in our carpets." Lake nodded.

"Honey, I'll get the cart. Why don't you take Matt and Lake to the restroom?" Seth offered and I nodded, smiling. Our eyes locked and I knew we were thinking the same.

_How did we get here?_

I took the boys into the girls' restroom and I changed Matt while Lake went by himself. My arms were tired so I had Matt walk, since he needed the practice anyways. He was actually a pretty good walker. We were just out of the restroom when I accidentally bumped into someone and Matt began to cry. I moaned, quickly pulling him up into my arms and then gripping Lake's hand. I looked up at the man who had bumped us.

"J-Jacob?" I asked. The man had long, black hair and he kept his eyes to the ground. He was at least six and a half feet tall. The right size for Jacob unless he had grown again.

"Sorry, ma'am. You have the wrong guy," he told me and I swallowed a knot in my throat. The voice was almost perfectly exact. I could still hear Jacob's voice in my head.

"Bells? Baby?" Seth asked as he pushed the cart over to us. I realized I hadn't moved even though the man had long since passed us. I hadn't seen Jacob since I had told him goodbye. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Let's get home," I suggested and Seth nodded, but still looked curious.

Once home, the boys were put down for a nap and Seth cornered me in our room.

"What happened at the store? You were fine until you had to take the boys to the restroom," he pointed out and I sighed, sitting down onto the bed.

"I saw… I saw someone who looked just like… like…" Tears nipped at my eyes and Seth wrapped his arms around me. I looked over at him, shaking my head and standing up to get away from him.

"Bella, Jacob isn't back. Quil would've howled," he reminded me and I sighed, nodding. Quil was the new leader since Sam had decided to grow old with Emily. I wanted to stay young since Seth, I, and our boys could all stay young.

It was then we heard it. It sounded closer to the house than usual and my heart sank. I heard crying in the other room and I began to cry as well.

"Coincidence," Seth said, trying to get me to feel better but I shook my head quickly.

"No, Seth. He's back," I stated, going into the other room and quieting Matt. "You stay here this time. I'm going to the meeting." Seth nodded and took Matt away from me. I darted outside, stripping off my clothes quickly and phasing.

Bella: _Quil, what's going on?_

Leah: _Ew. It's you. Quil raised the alarm and then phased back, telling me to tell you to get to the Blacks' house._

Bella: _Did he tell you why?_

Leah: _No._

I already knew why.

Leah: _He's back?_

Bella: _Yes. He's back. Let's go._

We got to the Black's house very quickly and changed into clothing quickly before skipping steps into the house. My heart sank into my stomach as I saw the dark-haired man sitting on my couch. I nibbled my lower lip and then he looked up at me. His eyes looked cold.

"Where's Sam?" his voice asked and we all stayed quiet. He eyed me and made me shiver. He chuckled.

"Embry, Bliss, and Luna will be here shortly," Quil stated and we all nodded. "I'm pack leader now, Jacob. Sam is human. _Full_ human." Jacob smiled a bit and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before reopening them.

"They're cute, Isabella," he said to me, addressing to me by my full name. I felt tears sting my eyes and it took all I had not to run over and wrap my arms around him.

"Bella, have Seth bring everyone over. Sam, kids… anyone," Quil demanded and I nodded, quickly sending a text Seth's way.

_Hey. Quil wants everyone at the Black's house._

_He's back isn't he?_

_Seth, bring the kids._

_Bella, tell me. Is he?_

_Yes. Bring Sam._

Our conversation was over in a matter of seconds.

"Well! Since we all here are werewolves except me, why don't you guys eat something?" Rachel suggested as she came in with a tray of hamburgers. We were supposed to eat them at the cookout tonight but since this happened… Everyone dived in except Jacob and I. I heard Seth's truck pull up outside and in a few seconds he was walking in with the kids and Sam trailed behind with Emily holding a four-year-old girl.

"Jacob…" Sam muttered and everyone quieted down, staring at Jacob. I shivered and Seth set Matt down on the ground, wrapping an arm around my waist. Matt giggled, playing with his toes and Lake hid behind me.

"Hey, Sam! Long time no see! How you been? You have a kid? She's cute," Jacob said, grinning over at the group around me. His eyes caught mine and that's when I realized something.

I was in love with Jacob. I always had been.

You know that thing you can do where you manipulate yourself? Where you tell yourself something over and over again and it soon becomes true? That's what I had been doing all along. I didn't love Seth like I loved Jacob. I loved the children we made but I didn't love him that much. I had just been tricking myself into believing it.

"Her name's Kura. She is cute. Why are you back?" Sam asked. Before the words had fallen from his mouth, Jacob was standing in front of me. Seth's arm dropped and Jacob's arm replaced it. I shivered as the deep brown eyes bore into me and then his arms wrapped around my waist. I heard Seth growl and Matt began to cry.

"I found a way to break the imprint."


	10. Edward

**Disclaimer: I own Matt, Lake, Kura, Bliss, Bliss' Kid, and Luna. The rest I do not own.**

A/N: Okay, I am sick of writing down all of my characters. It's a lot of work! Read and review!

I took deep breaths that night as I sat on the bed. I had apparently fainted right after he said he could break it and Seth brought me home so we never learned how to break it. At least not yet.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Seth asked as he knocked on the door and I turned slightly to look at him, keeping my back mostly to him. I nodded and he walked over and sat next to me, holding my hands between his. "Bella… I need you to answer something for me. Truthfully."

"Of course, Seth! I wouldn't lie to you!" I exclaimed, feeling a little hurt. Did he really think I'd lie to him? He dropped my hands and stood, heading over to the window. He let his forearm lay against the window, his forehead against it, staring out into the forest.

"If this… if this way… to break the imprint… if it works… will you take it?" He turned to look at me and I saw his hurt but I also saw his joy. We had both been lying about how we really felt. He wanted Bliss. I knew he did but she wasn't going to be here until tomorrow. How did he know she hasn't already gotten a mate?

"I-I don't know… I love… I love what we've made! This family. I… I don't want to rip it apart…" I told him.

"Bella… Do you love _me_? Of course you love the kids… but what about me?" he pressed and I nibbled my lower lip. Did I love him? I thought I did but that was before _he_ returned. "I understand if you d-"

"Don't. I just need a minute to think, okay? I'm going to sleep in the guest room," I told Seth and he sighed, shaking his head as Matt began to cry.

"Okay. I'll give you time," he replied before leaving the room to comfort Matt. I grabbed some shorts and a tank top and dropped them off at the guest room before heading into the boys' room. Seth was holding Matt and Matt was mostly asleep. Lake was still sleeping and I kissed his forehead before moving over to Matt and Seth. Seth smiled weakly and I kissed Matt's head.

"'Night," I whispered to Seth before lightly kissing his lips. Depending on how I felt, that could be the last of many kisses.

I couldn't sleep most of the night. I missed warm arms around my body as I always had. Seth had always kept me warm and now I was alone, trying to keep warm with a blanket. There was a scratch at the window around 2am, like nails against a chalkboard and I darted up out of bed, glancing outside the window.

"Bella, let me in!" I heard a deep, masculine voice demand. It sounded familiar so I popped open the window and then a howl rang throughout the woods. I tumbled backwards and suddenly a tall male stood before me. He didn't have long hair like Jacob but he was quite muscular.

"E-Emmett?" I stuttered and I saw glimmering white teeth before I heard a bang and Matt began to cry. "Great, you woke up the… EMMETT! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as he picked me up and spun me around. The door busted open and there stood Seth. Matt still cried.

"Back away," Seth demanded and Emmett looked at me slightly confused.

"Sorry. Seth, go call the pack off. Emmett's fine here. You woke up the baby. Thanks," I snapped, grabbing Emmett's arm and dragging him out of the room. Matt's crying had stopped.

"MOMMY!" Lake's voice rang from the bedroom and I ran to see Lake cowering in the corner of the bedroom. A shorthaired thin figure stood by the window. I flipped on the light to see Alice.

"Haha, sorry. They were awake before I got here. I came with Emmett," she announced and I tilted my head, noticing she held Matt in her arms. "Oh, and did I mention I'm good with kids?"

"Alice. Why are you here?" I asked, pulling Lake up into my arms. He seemed heavy but that didn't bother me too much. He was my little six year old.

"Well, you see-" she started but not before there was a growl outside the window and then Leah stood human inside the room as well.

"Weah!" Matt squealed and I sighed. He wasn't getting back to bed now.

"Put him down!" she demanded and Alice quickly obeyed, backing up next to Emmett and I. Emmett stood in front of Alice with his fists raised.

"Emmett, down. Leah, chill. Alice is my friend. Leah is…" I didn't want to say it. It was so sick and disturbing and I had gotten so mad at her for it but she seemed content with the way nature worked out.

"I'm Matt's mate so back off before I kill you," she threatened and Emmett looked at Alice and me.

"I'm sorry. Leah, why don't I bring Matt over in a few minutes after I get a bag ready for him? Then you can have him for all of tomorrow," I told her and she snorted.

"I'm staying here with him until it's time to head to my house, got it?" I nodded in understandment. I hadn't ever seen an imprint affect anyone so much like Leah.

"Well, why don't we go make some pancakes for Seth and talk this through," I offered and Alice made a face. "Their for Seth and I. We eat food." She nodded and we all headed down to the kitchen. I quickly pulled together a bowl of cereal and Lake grinned up at me as I set it down in front of him.

"So why did you all come back? Is it just a visit?" I asked and Alice nodded, glancing over at Emmett. Seth wandered in, kissing my cheek and I had a feeling it was just to make Alice angry, which he succeeded at.

"I'm mad at you, Isabella! First, you get married. And then you have _boys_!" she squealed and I felt kind of offended. "I didn't get to plan your wedding and now I can't dress your kids up in frilly dresses!"

"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry!" I answered, hugging her, she shoved me back lightly. I stepped away.

"Sorry, you smell bad. But that's not the reason we've come back," she told me and I nodded, figuring it wasn't.

"So, why?" Seth butted in. Leah had gotten Matt back to sleep.

"I'm going to go pack his bag," Leah told me and I nodded as she took him out of the room. Lake made a slurping sound and then burped.

"Mommy, I'm tired," he whined and I sighed. How many more interruptions?

"Head into the living room to the couch, okay, Honey?" I told him and he nodded sleepily and then wandered off.

"Well, Bella. I have news for you," Alice started.

"Great, because I need that right now," I snapped and she looked taken aback. I shook my head. "It's not you. It's just that Jake come back today and he knows how to break an imprint and I don't know what I want right now."

"Wait, you and Seth are _imprints_?" Emmett asked and I nodded.

"Didn't you all know? I sent Edward an email about it," I mentioned and Alice looked at her lap. "Wait, what's wrong with Edward?"

"Bella, it's bad," Alice told me and I shook my head quickly. I hated bad news and lately I was getting too much of that. "You have to listen to me." She stood, putting her small hands on my shoulders and staring into my eyes.

"I don't want to," I moaned, collapsing into an unoccupied chair.

"You have to!" Alice commanded and I looked over at her soft face. She was so beautiful and I was jealous.

"What? What's this awful news? My life couldn't get any worse!" I screamed, banging my head onto the table as I began to cry. I already knew what she was going to say.

"Edward's dead."


	11. Will you take it?

**Disclaimer: I own Matt, Lake, Kura, Bliss, Bliss' Kid, and Luna. The rest I do not own.**

"D-dead?" I stuttered, not believing what I had just heard. He couldn't be dead. There was no way. That was impossible. He was indestructible…

"Yes, Bella. I'm so sorry," she told me and I shook my head, fighting tears. Seth's arms wrapped around me from behind but I was stunned.

"How?" I squeaked out, my voice failing for the most part. "Not the Volturi… please, not the Volturi!"

"No, not the Volturi. But he burned down the house in Forks while he was still inside on purpose. He left you a note," Alice explained and I shook my head faster. She pressed paper into my palm and I slowly uncrumpled it.

_Bella,_

_Over these past seven years, I have always loved you. I always will, hopefully. I'm sorry I did not even stop by to tell you myself but I knew you would try to convince otherwise and you don't know how persuading you can be. You do mean a lot to me and I hope you will be happy for the rest of your days, even if that means living forever. I've searched far and wide for someone else but no one is as special as you._

_Tell Alice that I love her and that I am sorry. Ask her how hard it would be to live without Jasper. Tell Jasper and Emmett no one could ask for better brothers. Tell Rosalie that she is beautiful no matter what. You know how angry she got at you for catching my eye. Did I tell you that? I'm not sure. I can't remember. Tell Esme and Carlisle that they were great parents. I'm sure there are other kids who need their help. The ones in orphanages who need to get out. Tell Seth that he better take perfect care of you no matter what._

_I remember when you told me you married Seth. I asked if you were happy. You said you thought that you were and that's all that mattered to me. Though, you never told me you were imprints. I found that out from Jacob's thoughts as he passed by the house today. Obviously, he didn't think anyone was here. Too bad I was crisping inside._

_And finally, I have one last thing to say to the person I hate the most: Jacob Black. I've always hated him but I pity him. I saw his thoughts of you and Seth as he passed and I couldn't help but hurt from his pain. Especially with the replay of Sam's words about not being able to break the imprint. Though, Jacob found a way out of it. Good job, Jacob._

_One last thing to my beloved Bella._

_Will you take it? _

_Edward_

"Bella?" Alice asked as I read the letter over and over again. Would I take it?

"I-I need to talk to Jacob," I mumbled, standing up and knocking the chair into Seth's legs. Alice looked up at me, worried.

"Bella, what did it say? I couldn't see it in my vision and I didn't want to invade your privacy," Alice mentioned and I nodded, handing her the note before heading to the front door. Seth grabbed my wrist.

"Is this your choice?" Seth asked, pain running across his face. I shook my head, yanking away as I pulled open the door.

"I need to see Jacob, first," I stated and Seth nodded slowly and I stormed out of the house. I noticed two dark figures dart into the forest and I transformed wolf. I knew it was Alice and Emmett leaving. Emmett had barely even spoken.

Jacob: _B-Bella? Is that you?_

I smiled; glad I didn't have to go searching for him. I looked around the forest, wondering where he was. All I saw through his head were tree.

Jacob: _I'll come to you._

In a matter of moments, Jacob was standing next to me and I stood frozen to the spot I stood.

Bella: _Can we talk away from here? The kids don't know about werewolves, you know?_

Jacob: _Yea, sure. Follow me._

I did as I was told, trying to out run him but I wasn't too fast compared to him anymore. He slid to a stop and I did the same. We were looking out over the water; standing at the spot I had gone cliff diving. There was a sliver of moon out.

Jacob: _Is this far enough away?_

I nodded and then took in his full appearance. He was beautiful. Then again, I had always thought that.

Jacob: _Thanks._

Bella: _J-jacob…_

I felt tears hit my wolf eyes and I turned, heading into the forest and quickly pulling on clothes. When I came back, he was there in human form as well. A tear slipped down my cheek and Jacob quickly closed the gap between us to wipe my tear. I threw my arms around his neck, yanking him close to me.

"Bella… Bella…" he murmured. I took in his musky, woodsy scent and I loved it.

"E-Edward's dead," I told him and he pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he repeated several times. I shook my head, laying my hands on his chest.

"He said to tell you good job… for finding a way," I recited and Jacob's arms tightened around my waist. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the heartbeat. It was strong. I pulled back to look up at his eyes again and I noticed the pain and sorrow in his eyes. It pained me to see him hurt.

"Bella… Bells…" he breathed out and I felt tears escape my eyes again. "I did find a way, you know. It works. That's how I know."

"I know," I answered and he sighed, pushing our lips slightly together and making my whole body tingle and shiver. He smiled, pulling away.

"Will you take it, though?"


	12. The truth comes out

**Disclaimer: I own Matt, Lake, Kura, Bliss, Bliss' Kid, and Luna. The rest I do not own.**

"I packed extra diapers and wet wipes. Remember he can't eat after nine and all of me and Seth's numbers are on the lid of the wet wipes. Don't forget-" Leah pressed a finger to my mouth.

"Calm down, Bella. I think I can handle it," she reminded me and I rolled my eyes, glaring at her.

"Seriously, Leah. Make sure Lake bathes every night because he _does_ smell like dogs, which seriously disturbs me. They need to call me every night to say good night and if you have any problems don't hesitate to call, day or night," I told her and she groaned, picking up the two baby bags from the bed and the duffel bag from next to the door. She headed downstairs and I followed.

"Bella, cool it. It's fine. Emily will be with us and if I have problems I'll have her help me," she pointed out, dropping the bags at the front door. "You need time to sort things out without the trouble of kids. So I've got them so don't you worry." She hugged me, kissing my cheek before picking the bags back up and heading outside. I pulled Matt up into my arms and kissed his head. Lake followed me out, skipping and smiling.

"A week with Kura! This is going to be so much fun!" he squealed, jumping into the back seat of Leah's jeep. I strapped Matt in next to him and Matt giggled.

"Lake, give Mommy a kiss," I told him and he did, giggling. "I'll see you boys later." Leah laid a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be fine. Take your time and decide, okay? We'll be back in a week," she told me again before jumping into the driver's seat. "Who's ready to rock and roll?" The boys squealed as Leah drove off, leaving me in the dust. I gripped my sides tighter as a howl shot through the woods. I chewed my lower lip and heard someone driving up the driveway. I turned to see Luna already jumping out of the van and running up to hug me. I screamed as we jumped up and down.

"Ladies, calm down," Embry called out as he opened the back door. A little girl who looked a lot like Seth jumped out into Embry's arms. Bliss came out next, taking the girl from Embry.

"Bliss!" I squealed, running towards her and hugging her and the little girl tightly. "So this is the new addition I never got to meet?"

"This is little Angel," Bliss told me. I grinned as Bliss set her on the ground. "So… How's Seth?" It got suddenly really quiet.

"Well, I'm going to go visit Quil and the rest of them…" Embry muttered, darting towards the woods. He turned just before he got there. "Should I send Seth back?" I looked at Bliss and she nodded.

"Yeah, send him home, Embry," I told him and Embry left. Angel squealed as Luna picked her up and spun her around. "Let's head inside." We all headed inside and Angel was spinning around, giggling at how big the house was.

"So where are your kids? Your emails said you had two and were married," Luna pointed out and I laughed.

"Well. That's a giant complicated mess. They're with Leah and Emily for the week," I told them and their mouths dropped.

"Leah?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Bliss screamed and I busted out laughing. "Why is this funny?! She's going to kill them!"

"Leah imprinted on my youngest," I explained and she rolled her eyes, throwing her hands in the air.

"Now that sucks. I hope none of the guys try to imprint on my baby," Bliss said and Luna shrugged.

"Actually, imprinting isn't that bad. Sometimes you get a hottie like Embry!" she squealed and I shoved her. It felt like old times. The door slammed open and Angel screamed, hiding behind her mother's legs.

"Hey, Seth," I offered but his eyes were focused on Bliss and the little girl behind her. "This is Angel." I pulled Angel up into my arms and she squealed, giggling.

"This… this is…" he started and I nodded, smiling. He looked over at Bliss and I saw her blushing. "Oh my god… Bliss!" He wrapped his arms tightly around her body and I smiled to Luna. I motioned to the other room as I set Angel down on the ground. Me and Luna escaped, giggling.

"So, did Jacob ever come home?" Luna asked and I slowly nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Well… he found a way to break the imprint," I explained and he mouth dropped.

"What do you mean?" she asked and I chuckled.

"I mean, he can make me and Seth not imprints and then I can be with him and Seth can be with Bliss," I explained just as the doorbell rang. I let Seth answer it.

"Bells!" he exclaimed, poking his head into the kitchen. "Quil, Jacob, Embry, Colin, Brady, and anyone else are here. They're hungry!!!" I groaned, pulling two cartons of eggs out of the fridge and two packages of bacon from the freezer. I open a cabinet to pull out a large box of pancake mix and set it on the table.

"Need help?" Luna offered and I nodded, grinning. I pulled out three pans and handed her one. "I've got pancakes! Their easy."

"You only think so until you have to feed a bunch of friggin' dogs," I joked and she laughed.

"Someone mention me?" Jacob asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I laughed, shoving him back as I cracked all the eggs into a giant bowl.

"Yeah, I did, you darn dog. Now get out!" I laughed and he rolled his eyes before leaving the kitchen. The whole living room busted out into laughter and the one I could pick out was the higher pitched one who was Angel's.

"So who did you choose? Seth or Jacob? Cause from the looks of it, its Jacob," she mentioned and I blushed, mixing the eggs with some milk and then pouring them into a steaming pan. "Bella?"

"I do want to break it. I really do. But I don't want to hurt Seth or my boys," I told her and suddenly the other room went quiet. I gulped and I waited for Seth to come in when the front door slammed. I winced, handing the spatula to Bliss as she came in.

"Please cook the eggs. I have to go talk to him," I told her, heading out the front door quickly. Seth was walking in an angry manner towards the forest. "Seth, listen… I-"

"Don't bother, Bella!" he snapped as he spun around to face me. I cringed back from the way his face looked. "You told Luna before you told me!"

"I technically never told you…" I corrected and he snarled.

"Exactly! I should've been first to know!" he yelled and I growled.

"Shut up! You think this is all about you! Well, ya know what, it's not! It's about Matt and Lake! That's what I care about! You know that if we wouldn't have had them then I wouldn't think twice!" I exploded and then covered my mouth. I heard the front door slam and I turned to see most of the pack on the porch.

"Finally. The truth comes out," he spat before storming off into the woods. I heard ripping and I knew he had transformed. Jacob's arms wrapped around me and held me close against me while I cried.

"Move Embry!" Angel demanded and I chuckled, looking over at her. "Mommy said that you all better get inside before she grounds you!" The pack laughed and shuffled back inside except Quil, who headed out after Seth.


	13. The worst

Disclaimer: I own Matt, Lake, Kura, Bliss, Bliss' Kid, and Luna. The rest I do not own.

Seth didn't come home that night, or the next night. I avoided phasing wolf so I wouldn't have to listen to his thoughts and then I couldn't make him angry. Bliss and Angel visited him every morning and night so he could get to know the daughter he never knew.

"Isabella Clearwater, we need to talk," Sam stated as he came into the house while I was cooking. I rolled my eyes, groaning and Jacob sat at the table.

"You can't just barge into my house and act like you own the place!" I exclaimed and he brushed me off.

"We need to talk about Seth," he told me and I shrugged.

"Talk away. I'm making breakfast. Need some?" I asked and he nodded. I yawned and cracked a few more eggs into the pan.

"I think breaking the imprint is a good-" Sam started but Luna bounced into the room.

"Oh my gosh! This smells _soooo_ good!" she squealed, hugging me and kissing my cheek. She pulled a piece of bacon from the plate, moaning as she swallowed it. Embry came in wearing only a pair of cut offs. His hair was everywhere and it made me giggle.

"Ewwww! It's Sam!" Embry said in his most girly voice and the whole kitchen busted out into giggles.

"Embry? How much crack did you have last night?" Jacob joked and Embry shrugged.

"I don't know. But man, Luna has a GIANT stash!" he exclaimed and we all stared at Luna.

"I do not! He's drunk!" she defended and I rolled my eyes. "Or, he's at least hungover." I nodded as I flipped the scrambled eggs onto two plates with pancakes on them and handed them to Sam and Jacob.

"Luna! Where are you?" Angel's small voice shouted from the top of the stairs. Luna giggled as she headed to retrieve the small child.

"So… Jacob, how do you break the imprint?" Sam asked and everyone quieted down. Jacob looked over at me, smiling. He pulled out a small vial of something green and sighed, his smile fading.

"They both have to drink this," he told us and I started laughing.

"What is it? A potion or something?" I giggled and he looked at me, pained.

"Vampire venom." My smile faded quickly as I stared down at the vial.

"How do you know it works?" Embry questioned, taking a seat between Jacob and Sam.

"I've done it," he told us and I swallowed. We were all waiting for an explanation at Luna came in with Angel. "I imprinted on a vampire when I was heading through Alaska. Her name was Tanya."

"Whoa! Wait a second! Tanya who?" I demanded and Jacob blinked twice at me.

"She had sisters, Irina and Kate. Why?" he asked and I growled, smashing my fist into the counter and the wood broke, flying everywhere. Jacob rubbed my arms and I began to cry into his chest. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Tanya… and Edward… they had a thing…" I muttered. "Why does she get all of my guys?" I stared up at him and he shook his head, kissing my forehead.

"You're mine. That's it," he told me and I squeezed him tightly. My phone began buzzing and I moaned, wiping my eyes and grabbing it. My mouth dropped at who it was and I ripped open the phone.

"Oh god, Bella. Oh, god…" Leah said through the phone.

"Leah, what's wrong? Leah, what's going on?" I demanded answers and I heard her sniffle.

"Bella… oh god, Bella… Lake's a werewolf…"

A/N: Short but I liked it.


	14. Missing

Disclaimer: I own Matt, Lake, Kura, Bliss, Bliss' Kid, and Luna. The rest I do not own.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" Sam asked as the phone crashed to the ground. I didn't feel in control of my body as I headed outside. "Bella!"

"Lake… Lake just phased, Sam…" I breathed out, tears streaming down my cheeks. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I pushed him back. I ran into the forest, quickly stripping and phasing. How could this have happened? There had to be a vampire near him. But he was so young… too young for this to impact him… Where was he now? Was Leah looking for him? What if a human saw him?

Seth: _WHAT?!_

Oh, gosh. This wasn't how I wanted Seth to find out.

Seth: _A bit late for that. Let's go._

Jacob: _Bella, I'll help._

I didn't care who helped. I had to find my son. I sped up, hoping to outrun the boys and I succeeded.

_What's wrong with me?!_ Lake's voice screamed through my head.

_Lake! It's Mama. Calm down. Don't move. I'm coming_. I told him and I saw his vision of a road. _Don't you dare cross that road. Go back into the forest. I'll be there in two seconds._

_Mom! What's wrong with me?!_ He cried out.

_Lake, listen. It's Dad. We'll explain everything when we get to you. But you have to step away from the road and wait for us._ Seth told him and I felt his heartbeat slow down a bit through his thoughts. I caught him in my sight and stopped next to him. He backed away.

_Lake. It's Mama. This is Dad and Jacob._ I explained and he shook his small head. He looked like a little puppy wolf.

_Mama… what's wrong with me?_ He cried, collapsing to the ground. I gripped his neck between my teeth like a mother wolf would do and walked him back towards where Leah and Emily were staying with Kura and Matt.

_Okay. You can't be afraid or anything, honey. You have to be calm or else you won't phase back._ I explained. I phased and quickly pulled on clothing. There was cracking as Lake transformed human and then passed out. Seth was next to me with cut offs on and picked up Lake, taking him indoors. I rubbed Jacob's ears before heading inside. Kura was in the corner, crying while Emily was trying to get her out but she would only fight more. Matt was curled into Leah's arms, crying. Seth had already gotten clothing onto Lake and set him on the couch.

"What's wrong with Kura?" I asked Emily as I fell down to the ground. "Come here, honey…" I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my arms. Emily sighed.

"Look at her neck," Emily said and sure enough, there were three scars. They hadn't been there when the kids had left.

"But if he cut her… how did she heal so fast?" I asked and Emily shook her head quickly, tears forming.

"I don't know, Bella. I don't want my daughter to form so fast!" Emily cried and I nodded just as Jacob came in.

"Guess who I found?" he growled and pushed the door open farther to reveal a beautiful blonde.

"Rosalie…" I breathed out and she nodded slowly. "What're you doing here?" She may have been the reason for Lake's transformation but the way she looked… it was like she was dying.

"Emmett… Jasper lost control… Emmett went after him… I haven't been able to track them or anything, Bella! They're just gone!" she cried.

"_Gone?! _What do you mean _gone?!_" I exclaimed. What if they were heading towards La Push? Four of the strongest wolves weren't there! Jacob must've seen the horror on my face.

"We have to go back, today," Jacob pointed out and Rosalie looked like she was going to crack.

"Not until we find them," I told the group and everyone except Rosalie seemed to have objections. "I don't care what you all think. This isn't just about protecting our families. It's about helping _my_ sister." Truth be told, I hadn't ever liked Rosalie. But I did like the family and I did love Emmett. So I wasn't going to let her hurt.

"You told me she wasn't ever nice," Seth reminded me and Rosalie and I both bent forward, growling.

"But I _love_ the Cullens. And Rosalie is part of them," I hissed, shaking. Jacob placed a hand on my arm to try to help calm me and I turned away from them, facing Rosalie. "Come on. We'll find them."

"Mama…" Matt whined and I turned, smiling and heading over to kiss his forehead.

"Leah, get the kids home. Lake needs someone to help him and if Kura's going to transform… it's better if it's in La Push," I directed and then headed out the door. I stripped, tying the clothing to my ankle and transformed. Rosalie made and face and I growled playfully, darting to the forest.

_Bella. I'll help. _Jacob offered and I barked enthusiastically as he ran up next to me. Part of me wanted to be with Lake but I had to find Emmett and Jasper. _Lake will be okay. Let's just hope Kura won't phase._ I nodded in agreement as I sped up to catch up to Rosalie.

"They were heading south from Alaska before I lost them," Rosalie explained and my heart dropped. What if they were heading towards La Push? "I passed La Push 'cause I know I'm not allowed on the land. But once I hit here, I knew they couldn't have gone any farther." We were already nearing La Push.

_Bella! Jacob! You know there's a vampire around here? _Quil offered us the information and I barked, replaying what had happened. _Oh…_

_Quil, we're going to let her pass just this once. She has to find them._ I told him and I felt Quil's uneasiness. _I'll be with her constantly. Please._

_Fine. But only for the protection of our families. So find those boys._ I barked as vampire scent that wasn't Rosalie's hit me as we were just before La Push. My heart pounded loudly as I shoved forward even faster. They were close to La Push and I felt Quil's panic level rise. _I already have the pack running patrols. We're ready but they're not on the land yet. _I nodded and slid just before I hit the line and darted right, Rosalie and Jacob following.

_Bella… Charlie's…_ No. They wouldn't go there! Emmett would stop him, wouldn't he? Before Jasper could do anything to my father? Plus my father was at work, right? I shoved faster and froze when I saw his cruiser in the driveway. I phased and pulled clothing on, running to the house. The door was locked and I knocked on the door but then there was a bang and Rosalie shoved me out of the way. She stuck her nail in the lock and there was a click as she shoved the door open. The whole living room was trashed and Charlie was running up the stairs. I choked, staring in horror at Emmett and Jasper thrashing around the living room.

"Jasper! Listen to me!" Emmett demanded. Jasper's eyes were blood red and he launched Emmett across the room. Jacob grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the stairs. He banged against Charlie's bedroom door.

"Charlie! Open the door! It's Jake and Bells!" he shouted and there was another door closing as there was a smash downstairs. Jacob smashed in the door and we noticed the bathroom door was shut.

"Embry! Luna! Pin him!" Quil demanded and I bit my lower lip as Jacob slammed his fist against the door.

"Charlie! Open the door or I'm smashing it in!" Jacob demanded and slowly the door cracked open. Charlie's terrified face was there and I was horrified. He hugged me tightly and then there was a female scream and Charlie jumped back from me. I darted downstairs and Luna was writhing on the floor, blood pouring out of her neck. Embry collapse a second later and Jasper was on his back. I screamed as loud as possible, knowing this could kill them both.


	15. Imprints

Disclaimer: I own Matt, Lake, Kura, Bliss, Bliss' Kid, and Luna. The rest I do not own.

Three days.

Three days I sat next to Luna's bedside. I couldn't leave her. Even if Lake was phasing and out of control. Even if Embry was in the next room over in the same condition. I loved all of them but Luna didn't have anyone but me and Bliss, and Bliss had to care for Angel. Seth had taken Lake into Canada and could help Lake. Lake hadn't even come home. He went directly to Canada with Seth. Leah was taking care of Matt, who had him over at her house. Even if we had sucked the poison out, there was no guarantee it hadn't already done the damage.

On the fourth day, I had to eat and when I stood, she moved. My mouth dropped and I fell back to the ground.

"Luna?" I pressed and she turned to look at me, her eyes popping open. She sat up, holding her head.

"Ow… My head seriously hurts. Are the vampires gone?" she asked me and I nodded. I was waiting for her to ask about Embry and she looked like she was spaced.

"We got Jasper under control and they left. How do you feel?" I asked, assuming she'd say fine and ask about Embry but she didn't.

"I feel pretty good. A little dizzy. Can we go eat? I'm starving," she told me and I chuckled, nodding and standing.

"How about you stay in here and I'll go make food? If you have any questions or anything, just yell," I offered, and she nodded. I chewed my lower lip and then left the room. I headed to Embry's room and saw he was just waking up as well.

"Hey! Bells! Mind making some food? I'm starved!" he told me and I laughed, heading to the kitchen. Luna tumbled in, smiling dorkily.

"You know that room is beyond boring? How's Angel?" she asked and I gave her a funny look before calling Angel in.

"Luna's up!" she cried, jumping into Luna's arms and Luna groaned, grinning at the small girl. Embry swerved in, Jacob behind him, and everyone looked around.

"Oh! Embry! I totally forgot you got bit too! How are you?" she asked and I eyed Jacob. He took a deep breath and headed over next to me, shrugging. She set Angel on the ground and kissed Embry as Bliss walked in. She pulled away, blinking and looking confused.

"That wasn't just me, right?" Embry questioned and Luna shook her head, looking at Jacob.

"What's wrong?" I wondered and she shrugged, kissing Embry again and coming out with the same expression. She shook her head.

"I mean… it's weird… I love him but… it's not… I can obviously see Jacob is hot. I didn't see that before," she pointed out and I covered my open mouth. Jacob looked at me confused.

"T-the imprint, Jake. You said… Vampire venom… well, they both got it," I pointed out and Luna's face turned to horror. Jacob shrugged.

"But you know you love him right?" he asked and Luna, nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Then you're fine. 'Cause that means the imprint didn't hold you two. You two were in love without it." Embry's arms wrapped around Luna and he kissed her forehead. I ground my teeth, heading out front and sitting on the bench, pulling my knees against my chest. I didn't feel loved even when I knew I was. No one held me like Embry held Luna. Heck, no one's held me like that since…

"Bells?" Jacob asked as he came out of the door. I glanced over and then stared back at the forest. Our whole house was surrounded by woods. He took a seat next to me and I bit my lip. "I'm sorry." He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. I let my feet fall to the ground as I curled into him. His grip tightened. "Bells… it's gonna be okay. If you need anything, I'm here." His arm dropped as Seth and Lake emerged from the forest. I hugged my son as he came up but he seemed much taller. He was a bit taller than me, with short, black hair and large muscles.

"Well… you've grown," I joked and he grinned down at me.

"Yeah, turns out he'll grow to the average wolf teenage height and age quicker just for a few days. And then he'll freeze," Seth explained and I nodded. Leah's jeep pulled up and Leah had Matt out in an instant. Emily tried to get Kura out but once she touched her, she yanked her skin back like she'd been burned. Emily growled, storming up the porch and heading inside. Sam tried next but failed as well. She was being stubborn.

"Let me try, Sam," Lake offered and Sam blinked twice at Lake. "Haha. Sorry. I grew a bit." Lake stumbled down to the jeep and got in next to Kura. She kept her eyes on the ground.

"Who are you?" she snapped.

"Kura, it's me. It's Lake. Listen… about your neck…" he muttered, his hand trailing across her scars. She looked up at him and something about her face changed. Her face softened and she smiled up at Lake.

"Don't mention it," she muttered quietly to where I barely heard it. Lake got out, helping Kura out as well.

"D-dad… imprinting, hmm? Sounds like… like this could be fun," he told us and I screamed with joy. Emily stumbled out, confused.

"What's Bella screaming about now?" she wondered with an ice pack on her hand.

"They imprinted! I'm your sister!"


End file.
